


Nothing Can Stop Me

by surreal_wanderer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Dysphoria, Gen, Trans Male Character, trans naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surreal_wanderer/pseuds/surreal_wanderer
Summary: Naruto is trans and he's getting ready for his first day as a full fledged ninja





	Nothing Can Stop Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: In this fic Naruto is depicted binding with bandages, this is because he does not know any better or have access to a binder, due to being isolated. Please understand bandages are not a safe way o binding in the long run. compression bandages are meant to tighten with movement so as to restrict mobility of an injured area, this means it restricts your breathing and can damage your ribs. If you need tips on binding I can send you some links.

The blaring sound of his alarm faded into Naruto's consciousness. “aaaargh” he grumbled turning it off. He rolled out of bed, put the kettle on then shuffled to washroom averting his eyes from his bare chest as he passed the mirror, and again as he washed his hands. Fishing through his hamper he found a tank, and pulled it over his head as he walked to the kitchen. After pouring the boiling water into his ramen cup he hovered eagerly over the half opened cup, letting the steam warm his face. Finally, he couldn’t wait any longer and shoveled it into his mouth. He sat a moment letting the first rays of sun hit his face as a cool summer draft came through the open window. He sat for a while, subconsciously postponing his morning routine.  
After a while, he rose from his seat and made his way back to the bathroom. He took off his shirt, wrinkling his nose at what the mirror reflected back. A waist too narrow, muscles too small, and worst of all the gentle curve of his breasts. The fact that Naruto was “born a girl” was a closely guarded secret. When he was young he didn’t even know there was anything that made him different from the other boys in particular. Obviously besides whatever it was set him apart from his peers, boys and girls alike. The baffling mystery that made clusters of people part around him like repelling magnets. If it weren’t for being so isolated he surely would have known sooner. It wasn’t until the students learned about their changing bodies in school that Naruto realized something wasn’t quite right. He never told a sole lest they think him a girl.  
He glared defiantly at his reflection, then with a series of hand signs transformed into a very buff version of himself. He flexed and winked in the mirror, even though he knew it wouldn’t last. It wasn’t so difficult, in fact it was very similar to the Sexy Jutsu he used on so many occasions to mess with members of his village. However, he could not hold it forever. Before returning to his original state he grabbed a bunched up length of bandage from the floor next to his hamper. He then released the Jutsu and used the bandages to bind his chest flat, or at least just flat enough that it would still appear he had pec muscles that would rival Sasuke's. Holding in his mind what he would someday look like he flexed again. He pulled on all his clothes whistling happily, before noticing the time. “no no no I’m gonna be late!” He scrambled to pick up his belt, dropping it twice before it was around his waist. After quickly confirming everything he needed was there he bolted out the door. He ran as fast as he could grinning. “Ha first day as a full-fledged ninja, nothing can stop me from becoming hokage!”


End file.
